


Time for Plan B...or maybe its E by now

by misiu1432



Series: Plans, What Plans? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, second one has some smut, two versions of the same one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a follow up to "Change of Plans". Takes place 4 years later. Anya is frustrated at her proposal plans being thwarted multiple times now. So she wings it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both parts of this are the same story. The second just has some smut towards the end. Otherwise its exactly the same. So pick your rating? Come join me on tumblr? Misiu1432

Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…

 

One handed, Anya tried searching her purse for the currently elusive phone. 

 

Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…

 

“Damnit….hold on!” Finally giving up on the curling iron in her right hand, Anya sat it down on the counter to use both. Riinn-. Silence and a missed call met her eyes the moment she located the elusive item.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! I don’t have time for this!” Quickly setting her voicemail on speaker, she was once again trying to curl her hair. She had 10 minute left until Clarke was due home and only 20 minutes later they had to be at the restaurant. 

 

“Anya, babe i’m so sorry. It looks like we won’t be making our reservations tonight. I’m in the middle of a disaster in the records room and...NO! Do not touch those files!..What do you mean you already sent them to the shredder?!....Hell….I have to go love. I’ll be home by 9, 10 the latest, and we can order takeout. K?... DAMNIT! -click-” 

 

With a sigh, Anya quickly turned off her curling iron and sat on the floor of their little bathroom. This was not the plan. Pulling her purse into her lap, she took out the small box, and cradled it in her hand. No, dinner at Clarke’s favorite restaurant, followed up by a romantic walk in the park, was the plan. Dropping to one knee and pulling a royal blue velvet box from her purse, was the plan. Clarke finding her romantic and irresistible as they fell over each other in passion when they came home and…. Yeah. That was the plan. Clarke coming home 3 hours late and ordering a pizza was most definitely not the plan. 

 

Anya felt defeated in the moment. For the second time this week, her plans had been thwarted by Clarke overworking herself. She had to keep reminding herself though, that plans can change. You always had to have some type of backup. What was she going to do for a backup? Glancing at the time on her cell phone, it read 6:37. Give or take, she had around 2 and a half to 3 hours to think of, and execute a backup plan. 

 

Eyeing the candles and bath salts on the shelf just in front of her, Anya realized she did indeed, have a backup plan. She didn’t need some big grand gesture with fancy food and wine. She could handle this. 

 

*****

9:16pm.

 

“Anya! I’m home!” The tired blonde walked into the front hallway of their home, only seeing the kitchen lights on. Making her way in that direction, she was surprised to see an array of flower petals leading her way. “Oh Anya.” Setting her briefcase down and slipping out of her heels, she decided she would indulge her girlfriend and follow without question. 

 

As the petals passed the kitchen table, Clarke spotted a glass of her favorite wine sitting atop a note. 

 

“You deserve to relax after your long week. I prepared a bath for you and set out an outfit for when you’re done. I'll be back with dinner shortly. xoxo Anya”

 

The blonde happily took her glass and followed the petals to a heavenly smelling bathroom with a smile. Her girl always did know when she needed these little things. Walking into the bathroom, she realized there was no need to turn on the lights with all the little tea candles lit around the room. Bubbles still floating on the water meant that it had been drawn not that long ago and would still be nice and warm. Before sliding off her clothes and getting into the tub, she shot off a quick text to her girlfriend. 

 

“You’re amazing. xoxo I love you.” 

 

*******

9:52pm

 

“Since when did I become your errand boy? What’s so important that you needed me to drive halfway across town for? Huh?” Raven handed over Clark's favorite dish and dessert from the restaurant they had planned to dine at that night. 

 

“Because i’m your best friend on earth and if everything goes right tonight I will be engaged.” Anya beamed at the other woman as they stood next to the mailbox. 

 

“Anya, not to sound rude here or anything. But you’re wearing a tank top and leggings. Not exactly attire to propose in! I thought you had a big romantic plan?”

 

“Keep your voice down!” She gave a quick look to the bathroom window before looking back to Raven. “I did have a plan. Clarke accidently changed those plans. Twice now. I’m done waiting for a perfect moment. So I changed them again. That's why I had you get her favorite meal. It’s all I have at this point. Trust me , I know what i’m doing here. So. Thank you. Now go away.” She left Raven standing there confused. She would worry about apologizing another day. She had a proposal to pull off. 

 

 

*******

 

Ten minutes later, Clarke emerged from the bathroom to another line of petals leading to their master bedroom. Sitting on top of the bed were her favorite relaxing sweatpants, with one of Anya’s old college tees. When she was dressed and had towel dried her hair, Anya slipped into the room quietly. Feeling her love’s hands start to slowly braid her hair relaxed her more than a hundred bubble baths ever could.

 

“Hmmm...that feel amazing.” Clarke’s eyes slid shut as she felt lips ghost across her now exposed neck. “Even better.” Gentle fingers followed the lips as they kissed from shoulder to jaw, and back. 

 

“Anya….hmm…” The lips on her neck trailed up to gentle nip the blondes pulse point, pulling a short gasp from her. 

 

The taller woman had to pull herself away from the tempting sounds coming from her girlfriend. It was so hard to resist taking her right then and there. But, they had plans. 

 

“Dinner is getting cold. Come on babe. Trust me, it’s worth it.” The glossed over expression in Clarke’s eyes almost sidetracked her, before she shook her head and held out her arm with a bow. “Shall we go have dinner milady?”

 

Clarke seemed to snap out of it as she looped her arm in the offered one, and curtsied with a smile. 

 

“We shall.” 

 

As soon as Anya led them to the living room, she smiled at the gasp from beside her. In the middle of the room, she had taken every pillow and blanket they had and made a large nest for them to curl into in front of the fireplace. The coffee table was nearby with a large pillow on either side of it, their pasta dinners and salad, along with fresh chocolate covered strawberries sat atop it. In the middle of the table, she had even lit two tall white candles. 

 

Yeah, it was cheesy, but it was going to work. 

 

*******

 

 

With dinner over, Anya found herself looking for an opening. She had Clarke’s head laying in her lap, sitting in front of the fire, romantic dinner finally done. And to top it off, she was very much enjoying herself, sharing chocolate covered strawberries and kisses between them. It was everything she had hoped a perfect moment between them would be tonight. 

 

“You know Clarke, tonight was the second night this week we had to cancel dinner. You are a very hard woman to make plans with. Maybe next time I should call and get scheduled in?” She expected to be slapped on the arm for her joke, she instead felt her hand being drawn towards the lips below her. Clarke teasingly brought one of the taller woman's fingers to her mouth, taking care to clean the tip of her long digit of any melted chocolate before speaking. 

 

“Oh hush.You know i’m in the middle of a big case. Besides, is work really what you want to talk about right now?” Another swipe of her tongue on a knuckle, where Anya knew no chocolate was. She was being sidetracked. 

 

“No, you're right. I actually have something much better to talk about with you. Sit up please?” As soon as Clarke was upright, Anya slid her hand under the pillow they had been laying on. Getting to her knees in front of her girlfriend, she kept the box hidden just out of view. 

 

“Anya? What are you hiding?” Clarke popped the last strawberry into her mouth before sitting up on her knees to better match Anya’s height. 

 

“Clarke, I miss you so much. I know how important work is for you, I promise I do. But I feel like you're….married to your job lately. For lack of a better word. You see….I had this big plan going, and it was amazing, you’ll just have to take my word for it.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Anya’s wink. “Anyway. I wanted to take you out to eat, and then we were going to take a walk in the park after. And then….Well...I had a speech planned. I would reference your hair and how it shined in the moonlight. Now I can tell you how it glows in the firelight. All those corny lines I know you secretly love….Then work got crazy again, and I had to come up with plan B. Well, by now I think i’m at plan E.” 

 

“Anya...I…” Clarke felt her heartbeat speed up as she started to piece the puzzle together. There was dinner...a walk...a speech...all planned... Anya reached out and took the blondes left hand in hers.

 

“I love you so much Clarke. My entire speech basically all summed down to that. No matter how many dinners you have to cancel. No matter how many times I have to change my plans around. Nothing else matters but you and me. At the end of the day, as long as we get to come home to each other, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, almost. This whole being married to your job thing? I was hoping we could change that, and maybe, Clarke….” 

 

By now, there were a few tears flowing down Clarke’s cheeks. Anya’s breathing was labored as she tried to hold back her own. Pulling the royal blue box from behind her back, she took a deep breath and flipped the lid. 

 

“Maybe, you would like to marry me instead?” 

 

Everything was still for what felt like eons. She watched as Clarke’s eyes filled with tears again, bringing her free hand up to wipe them away. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. Baby, was it too early? Did I do something wro- OOF” Without a moment's notice, Anya found herself pinned to the blankets below her. 

 

Somehow, she had enough sense to place the ring on the coffee table beside them, before wrapping her arms around the woman hovering over her frame. Clarke had one of her hands buried in sandy blond locks, fingers wrapped in the loose waves. With glossy eyes a shaking smile, Clarke took her time kissing the other woman until they were out of breath. Pulling away just far enough to rest their foreheads together, two pairs of eyes locked. 

"I'm just taking a stab in the dark here, bit, that was a yes right?" Anya reached for the ring once again and held it out as Clarke raised her hand to allow it to be slipped on. 

"Yes, a million times yes." Clarke found it hard to wipe the smile from her face as they settled into the pillows and blankets around them. Glancing up she found Anya with the same situation, both pairs of eyes alight. 

"Good. Great." Clarke laughed and rested her head against Anya's shoulder, trying to hide her amusement. She kind of loved this woman.


	2. small smut in this version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first one but added smut. Most likely not that great? I need practice with these things...

  
Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…

 

One handed, Anya tried searching her purse for the currently elusive phone.

 

 Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…

 

“Damnit….hold on!” Finally giving up on the curling iron in her right hand, Anya sat it down on the counter to use both. Riinn-. Silence and a missed call met her eyes the moment she located the elusive item.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! I don’t have time for this!” Quickly setting her voicemail on speaker, she was once again trying to curl her hair. She had 10 minute left until Clarke was due home and only 20 minutes later they had to be at the restaurant.

 

“Anya, babe i’m so sorry. It looks like we won’t be making our reservations tonight. I’m in the middle of a disaster in the records room and...NO! Do not touch those files!..What do you mean you already sent them to the shredder?!....Hell….I have to go love. I’ll be home by 9, 10 the latest, and we can order takeout. K?... DAMNIT! -click-”

 

With a sigh, Anya quickly turned off her curling iron and sat on the floor of their little bathroom. This was not the plan. Pulling her purse into her lap, she took out the small box, and cradled it in her hand. No, dinner at Clarke’s favorite restaurant, followed up by a romantic walk in the park, was the plan. Dropping to one knee and pulling a royal blue velvet box from her purse, was the plan. Clarke finding her romantic and irresistible as they fell over each other in passion when they came home and…. Yeah. That was the plan.  Clarke coming home 3 hours late and ordering a pizza was most definitely not the plan.

 

Anya felt defeated in the moment. For the second time this week, her plans had been thwarted by Clarke overworking herself. She had to keep reminding herself though, that plans can change. You always had to have some type of backup. What was she going to do for a backup? Glancing at the time on her cell phone, it read 6:37. Give or take, she had around 2 and a half to 3 hours to think of, and execute a backup plan.

 

Eyeing the candles and bath salts on the shelf just in front of her, Anya realized she did indeed, have a backup plan. She didn’t need some big grand gesture with fancy food and wine. She could handle this.

 

*****

9:16pm.

 

“Anya! I’m home!” The tired blonde walked into the front hallway of their home, only seeing the kitchen lights on. Making her way in that direction, she was surprised to see an array of flower petals leading her way. “Oh Anya.” Setting her briefcase down and slipping out of her heels, she decided she would indulge her girlfriend and follow without question. 

 

As the petals passed the kitchen table, Clarke spotted a glass of her favorite wine sitting atop a note.

 

“You deserve to relax after your long week. I prepared a bath for you and set out an outfit for  when you’re done. I'll be back with dinner shortly. xoxo Anya”

 

The blonde happily took her glass and followed the petals to a heavenly smelling bathroom with a smile. Her girl always did know when she needed these little things. Walking into the bathroom, she realized there was no need to turn on the lights with all the little tea candles lit around the room. Bubbles still floating on the water meant that it had been drawn not that long ago and would still be nice and warm. Before sliding off her clothes and getting into the tub, she shot off a quick text to her girlfriend.

 

“You’re amazing. xoxo I love you.”

 

*******

9:52pm

 

“Since when did I become your errand boy? What’s so important that you needed me to drive halfway across town for? Huh?” Raven handed over Clark's favorite dish and dessert from the restaurant they had planned to dine at that night.

 

“Because i’m your best friend on earth and if everything goes right tonight I will be engaged.” Anya beamed at the other woman as they stood next to the mailbox.

 

“Anya, not to sound rude here or anything. But you’re wearing a tank top and leggings. Not exactly attire to propose in! I thought you had a big romantic plan?”

 

“Keep your voice down!” She gave a quick look to the bathroom window before looking back to Raven. “I did have a plan. Clarke accidently changed those plans. Twice now. I’m done waiting for a perfect moment. So I changed them again. That's why I had you get her favorite meal. It’s all I have at this point. Trust me , I know what i’m doing here. So. Thank you. Now go away.” She left Raven standing there confused. She would worry about apologizing another day. She had a proposal to pull off.

 

 

*******

 

Ten minutes later, Clarke emerged from the bathroom to another line of petals leading to their master bedroom. Sitting on top of the bed were her favorite relaxing sweatpants, with one of Anya’s old college tees. When she was dressed and had towel dried her hair, Anya slipped into the room quietly. Feeling her love’s hands start to slowly braid her hair relaxed her more than a hundred bubble baths ever could.

 

“Hmmm...that feel amazing.” Clarke’s eyes slid shut as she felt lips ghost across her now exposed neck. “Even better.” Gentle fingers followed the lips as they kissed from shoulder to jaw, and back. 

 

“Anya….hmm…” The lips on her neck trailed up to gentle nip the blondes pulse point, pulling a short gasp from her.

 

The taller woman had to pull herself away from the tempting sounds coming from her girlfriend. It was so hard to resist taking her right then and there. But, they had plans.

 

“Dinner is getting cold. Come on babe. Trust me, it’s worth it.” The glossed over expression in Clarke’s eyes almost sidetracked her, before she shook her head and held out her arm with a bow. “Shall we go have dinner milady?”

 

Clarke seemed to snap out of it as she looped her arm in the offered one, and curtsied with a smile.

 

“We shall.”

 

As soon as Anya led them to the living room, she smiled at the gasp from beside her. In the middle of the room, she had taken every pillow and blanket they had and made a large nest for them to curl into in front of the fireplace.  The coffee table was nearby with a large pillow on either side of it, their pasta dinners and salad, along with fresh chocolate covered strawberries sat atop it. In the middle of the table, she had even lit two tall white candles.

 

 Yeah, it was cheesy, but it was going to work.

 

*******

 

 

With dinner over, Anya found herself looking for an opening. She had Clarke’s head laying in her lap, sitting in front of the fire, romantic dinner finally done. And to top it off, she was very much enjoying herself, sharing chocolate covered strawberries and kisses between them. It was everything she had hoped a perfect moment between them would be tonight.

 

“You know Clarke, tonight was the second night this week we had to cancel dinner. You are a very hard woman to make plans with. Maybe next time I should call and get scheduled in?”  She expected to be slapped on the arm for her joke, she instead felt her hand being drawn towards the lips below her. Clarke teasingly brought one of the taller woman's fingers to her mouth, taking care to clean the tip of her long digit of any melted chocolate before speaking.

 

“Oh hush.You know i’m in the middle of a big case. Besides, is work really what you want to talk about right now?” Another swipe of her tongue on a knuckle, where Anya knew no chocolate was. She was being sidetracked.

 

“No, you're right. I actually have something much better to talk about with you. Sit up please?” As soon as Clarke was upright, Anya slid her hand under the pillow they had been laying on. Getting to her knees in front of her girlfriend, she kept the box hidden just out of view.

 

“Anya? What are you hiding?” Clarke popped the last strawberry into her mouth before sitting up on her knees to better match Anya’s height.

 

“Clarke, I miss you so much. I know how important work is for you, I promise I do. But I feel like you're….married to your job lately. For lack of a better word. You see….I had this big plan going, and it was amazing, you’ll just have to take my word for it.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Anya’s wink. “Anyway. I wanted to take you out to eat, and then we were going to take a walk in the park after. And then….Well...I had a speech planned. I would reference your hair and how it shined in the moonlight. Now I can tell you how it glows in the firelight. All those corny lines I know you secretly love….Then work got crazy again, and I had to come up with plan B. Well, by now I think i’m at plan E.”

 

“Anya...I…” Clarke felt her heartbeat speed up as she started to piece the puzzle together. There was dinner...a walk...a speech...all planned... Anya reached out and took the blondes left hand in hers.

 

“I love you so much Clarke. My entire speech basically all summed down to that. No matter how many dinners you have to cancel. No matter how many times I have to change my plans around. Nothing else matters but you and me. At the end of the day, as long as we get to come home to each other, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, almost. This whole being married to your job thing? I was hoping we could change that, and maybe, Clarke….”

 

By now, there were a few tears flowing down Clarke’s cheeks. Anya’s breathing was labored as she tried to hold back her own. Pulling the royal blue box from behind her back, she took a deep breath and flipped the lid.

 

“Maybe, you would like to marry me instead?”

 

Everything was still for what felt like eons. She watched as Clarke’s eyes filled with tears again, bringing her free hand up to wipe them away.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. Baby, was it too early? Did I do something wro- OOF” Without a moment's notice, Anya found herself pinned to the blankets below her.

 

Somehow, she had enough sense to place the ring on the coffee table beside them, before wrapping her arms around the woman hovering over her frame. Clarke had one of her hands buried in sandy blond locks, fingers wrapped in the loose waves. The other made quick work pulling the straps of her girlfriends tank top aside. Lips descended on the bare skin where the straps just sat. Soft bites meeting clusters of sun freckles had Anya whimpering in seconds. As Clarke brought the top down enough to reveal her lovers breast, she was quick to pull a nipple into her mouth.

 

It wasn't long before Clarke had pulled Anya’s shirt back up and over the her head. She quickly resumed her place on top as she layed lingering kisses and love bites down the tanned torso below her. She had to release her hold on the wavy locks in her other hand as they roamed firm thighs and started pulling on the sweat pants in her way.

 

Anya’s breathing was labored as Clarke slowly pulled off her pants as the blonde kissed down her toned stomach. A moment later, she saw Clarke pull her lips far enough away to view the small lace covering her just below the navel. She gave her girlfriend a sly grin in response when her pants finally slid off all the way.

 

“You little minx.” Clarke nearly growled in response and quickly tore the thin lace right off Anya’s core. The eyes staring up at her were as black as she imagined they would be. She saw the black lace tossed in the corner before a quick tongue darted out to run through her wet slit. Expecting another, firmer lick, Anya’s jumped when she felt cool breath on her thighs and soft nips just an inch from where she needed the blondes lips the most.

 

“Shit...Clarke.Baby don’t tease me.” She was relieved when her hips eagerly bucked up, searching for friction, her waiting core was met with tongue and lips and gentle teeth.

 

Clarke pulled both hands up, one holding Anya down to the floor as she bucked wildly, and the other to sink two fingers into slick heat. Her tongue quickly set to work over the sensitive nub while her long fingers worked Anya’s inner walls with pleasure.

 

 

“Oh god. Clarke...don’t stop. I’m almost….Ahhh...” The raw need in Anya’s voice was almost enough to push Clarke over the edge without a single touch. Needing more, she brought the hand holding Anya down and palmed her center in time with her strokes on the other woman, quickly finding herself near the edge.

 

A few more swipes of her tongue on Anya’s clit, and her girlfriend was shattering around her. The feel of her lovers release on her fingers and tongue quickly brought Clarke to her own shattering climax, collapsing onto the woman below her. 

 

***

 

Taking a deep breath and pulling the blankets over them both, Anya reached for the box once again. The second it came into Clarke’s line of sight, her head laying on her chest, she watched the blondes eyes start to tear up once again.

 

“I’m just taking a stab in the dark here. But, that was a yes, right?”  Even as she asked, she did know the answer. Slipping the ring from the box and onto the other womans finger was the final moment she had dreamed of happening tonight. Clarke stared at it for a moment longer before capturing her now fiance's lips in a slow kiss.

 

“Yes Anya, idiot. A million times yes.” She quickly cuddled up to her new fiance, ring hand resting on Anya’s chest. They both fell asleep a short time later, two pairs of eyes glued to the diamond that shined in the fires dying light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding to the Change of Plans one shot as well for these two. Well see how they got to this point over there through a few add on things. I don't even know how I got back on this pairing but I'm enjoying it.


End file.
